Estamos juntos en esta mierda
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Terminus no es un santuario de paz, sino un agujero de horror. Pero ellos estaban juntos, y eso es lo importante.Rick x Daryl.¡Spoilers 5ta. Temporada!


**Renuncia:** Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC.

**Notas de autora:** Podemos ver esto como una continuación de "Justo en el abismo". Les prometo seguirlo, pero más lento xDD Es culpa de la uni ._. Tengan cuidado que tiene spoilers :V Ustedes deciden si el fic continua xDD Y…disculpen las fallas y la extensión jodidamente corta :3

**Estamos juntos en esta mierda**

**Resumen**

Terminus no es un santuario de paz, sino un agujero de horror. Pero ellos estaban juntos, y eso es lo importante.

_Rick x Daryl_

_¡Spoilers 5ta. Temporada!_

_*The Walking Dead*_

**Estamos juntos en esta mierda**.

"**A salvo"**

Atrapados, todos estaban atrapados, y lo peor es que él no sabía qué hacer. De pronto se vio convencido de la amabilidad de ese bastardo, Gareth, quien los invitó a integrarse a su grupo. Entonces, vio las pistas, los objetos de sus compañeros ahí y le pareció muy raro. El reloj de Glenn, el traje de protección que usaban en la prisión, el poncho de Daryl; todo esos objetos bien conocidos por él estaba en las manos de esa gente siendo que ellos no habían vuelto a saber de sus compañero desde que se reencontraron. Rick no pudo evitar hacer el primer movimiento ante la duda. Sujetó a uno de los jóvenes de ese lugar y buscó información, pero de nuevo, lo hizo mal y todo se fue a la mierda. Corrieron para escapar, casi los matan en la balacera, y Carl estaba en medio de todo eso. Finalmente, tuvieron que obedecer las órdenes de ese infeliz, quien los obligó a entrar a un vagón cerca. El destino fue amable al ver que sus compañeros estaban ahí también. Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Bob y otros cuatro también. Reconoció a la chiquilla de las coletas que llegó con el maldito Gobernador. Las palabras de Glenn fueron suficientes para que él no le prestara más atención, ellos eran amigos que les ayudaron a sobrevivir y así lo tomaría él. Se dedicó a pensar en una forma de salir de ese oscuro lugar, sus pensamientos eran directos, esos malditos se iban a arrepentir de lo que le hicieron.

Por desgracia, las cosas pintaron para salir en un completo desastre. A punta de amenazas, el extraño grupo los obligó a salir. Rick vio con horror la forma en que tomaron a Daryl para atarlo y arrastrarlo junto con Glenn y Bob a un cuarto extraño. El alivio de que Carl no hubiera sido tomado era lo único que lo mantuvo con la cabeza fría. Al llegar, el sufrimiento se dio con golpes certeros y carentes de piedad. Buscaban sacarles información, o torturarlos, quien sabe, pero Rick podía sentir cada golpe en el cuerpo del cazador como si los estuviera recibiendo él mismo. Deseó ser más fuerte para cuidarlo. Y así, se quedó cara a cara con ese tipo, quien lo miraba fijamente. Tenía amenazado a Bob, y él, no seguía sin saber qué hacer:

**-Debe ser perturbador estar en tu lugar, ¿no?-**soltó con burla, pero Rick no quiso perder la cabeza. Entonces, algo extraño pasó. Se escucharon explosiones y gruñidos de caminantes cerca. Gareth se apresuró a investigar, ordenándole a los sujetos que los habían golpeado a vigilarlos. El ex policía vio una pequeña luz de suerte cuando cayó al piso en una posición muy buena que le permitió usar ese cuchillo que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas. Logró deshacerse de las ataduras y atacó a los tipos justo cuando se disponían a herir a Glenn. Luego de eso, los desató a todos, y estuvo a punto de ayudar al cazador pero él mismo se puso de pie. Lo miró más tranquilo:

**-Hay que sacar a los demás-**soltó el coreano, preocupado por la situación:

**-Este maldito lugar está lleno de bastardos-**soltó Daryl frustrado:

**-Debemos movernos juntos y con cuidado-**ordenó el policía, sujetando la mano de su pareja en un gesto de ejemplo más que otra cosa. En esos instantes no existía tiempo para otra cosa, el sólo sentir su piel le ayudaba a armarse de valor ante lo que iba a ocurrir. Tomaron los cuchillos que abundaban en la mesa quirúrgica, ignorando ese cuerpo sin vida que miraba al vacío fijamente, abrieron la puerta y se lanzaron a la batalla.

Había caminantes por doquier, todos se lanzaron hacia ellos con una prisa atroz. La adrenalina hizo su efecto, y les hizo dar batalla hasta que se toparon con un vagón. Dudaron en abrirlo, pero lo hicieron, solo para encontrarse con un pobre diablo que sirvió de almuerzo a los muertos andantes. Daryl consiguió poner a salvo a Glenn cuando estuvo a punto de ser mordido. Miraron el horrible panorama, y Rick se dispuso a organizarlos a todos:

**-Hay alguien cerca-**murmuró al escuchar el inolvidable sonido de disparos mal coordinados**-Yo me acercaré para quitarle el arma. Esperen aquí-**ordenó y se movió hasta una patrulla destruida para esconderse, mirando a un sujeto de aspecto rudo pero torpe con la metralleta. Meditó un posible movimiento, sin darse cuenta de que un caminante se aproximaba hacia él desde su retaguardia. Por suerte, el ex policía se dio cuenta sólo cuando su pareja enterró aquella barreta en la descompuesta cabeza. Daryl asintió en señal conocida, él cuidaba su espalda siempre. Esto le permitió seguir con su plan y obtuvo las armas necesarias, las cuales entregó a sus compañeros.

Una lluvia de balas, sangre, carne y desesperación. Era una batalla tremenda. Rick buscó sacarlos a todos de ahí sin ningún rasguño, y cuando llegó al vagón donde el resto de su familia se hallaba, siguió manteniendo la prioridad como tal: cuidarlos a todos, no quería más bajas de su lado. Siguió atacando, matando, escapando, manteniendo un ojo en los muertos y otro en su gente. Su hijo y su pareja estaban a salvo. Daryl, Carl, ¡no iba a perderlos a ellos también!

En el trayecto, observó cómo el grupo de extraños que se pegaron a Glenn y Maggie ayudaba mucho. Fue Abraham quien le ayudó a trepar la reja que separaba el lugar del bosque, obteniendo la ansiada libertad. Y con eso, todos respiraron un poco más tranquilos.

Rápidamente, el líder planificó su próximo movimiento, uno que había quedado al descubierto para el enemigo, pero que seguía ahí para ellos: las armas que enterraron antes de ingresar a Terminus. Una vez en sus manos, buscaron largarse de ahí. Rick casi se vio tentado a abrazar a Daryl, pero entonces la vieron. A Rick casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando vio a Daryl corriendo hacia Carol para abrazarla.

…_Pero entendió…_

…_Y recordó las palabras que el cazador le dijo una vez, mientras dormían en su viejo pabellón privado…_

"_**Ella me recuerda a mi madre"**_

Pudo comprobar esas palabras cuando respiró hondo, mirando la escena. Daryl, su pareja, quien lo había escogido por sobre todo los demás…incluso por sobre ella… había corrido hacia ella de la misma forma en que Carl lo hizo cuando los encontró en el campamento de Atlanta. Al verlos abrazados, n le quedó más dudas. Era hora de hacer paz.

Se acercó a Carol con lentitud, un poco apenado por lo sucedido, la miró y le preguntó con calma:

**-¿Tú hiciste eso?-**ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, y eso fue todo lo que el líder necesitó. La abrazó con fuerza ante la mirada del cazador.

…_Luego de eso, otro milagro ocurrió. Se encontraron con Judith, viva y a salvo. Tyreese la llevaba en sus brazos…_

Rick la sostuvo con tanta necesidad de sentir ese momento real, ¡y lo era! ¡SÍ QUE LO ERA! Sus hijos estaban a salvo, y sintió una paz consigo mismo como jamás la había vivido. Todo parecía haber vuelto a su curso normal, al menos, al que necesitaban.

Tras la reunión, unas palabras al aire, y planificar un poco, todos decidieron buscar otro nuevo hogar, como lo hicieron al perder la granja de Hershel (que en paz descanse). Tomaron las vías del tren como su punto de referencia, y emprendieron el viaje. Luego de poner una pequeña advertencia sobre el un anuncio que encontraron de Terminus, Daryl se acercó a él, caminando a su lado. Rick lo miró, y él también dejó sus orbes azules en su ser. El ex comisario se vio inmerso en ellos, los cuales destellaban en un sentimiento cálido:

**-Gracias…-**soltó de la nada, como pocas veces lo hacía, y eso podía significar muchas cosas: gracias por dejarla volver, gracias por ayudarme, gracias por**…-Por todo-**, aclaró el cazador. Rick no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó un poco hacia él, besando sus labios con suavidad, degustando un poco de ellos.

Sí, habían perdido gente y otro hogar, pero seguían vivos y era todo lo que importaba. Estaban juntos en ese mundo nuevo, ese mundo de mierda.

…Y mientras ellos caminaban sin rumbo fijo, un conocido los estaba alcanzado. Un conocido que salvó la vida del comisario desde el día en que despertó…

**¿Continuará?**


End file.
